


На краю вечности / On The Edge of Forever

by Angorka



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angorka/pseuds/Angorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Размышления Квай-Гона о своём падаване.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На краю вечности / On The Edge of Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On The Edge of Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/207598) by Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan. 



> От переводчика: Этот фик выкопан из таких древних глубин, что найти автора не представляется возможным. Он был опубликован в 1999-м году. Разрешение на перевод запрошено, но е-мейл, указанный автором, уже не существует. Возможно, фик уже кем-то когда-то переводился, но найти концы мне тоже не удалось.
> 
> Dear author I hope you don't mind!

«И волны точат край обрыва,  
то отступят, то прихлынут,  
словно желания сердца». 

* * *

Как правило, любое желание может угаснуть и исчезнуть, но моя любовь к тебе будет жить вечно. Ты вырос у меня на глазах. Из неловкого подростка, словно состоявшего из сплошных локтей и коленок, и вечно спотыкающегося об собственные ноги, ты превратился в на редкость прекрасного мужчину, которого я сейчас вижу перед собой. Ты в самом деле красив, и с этим не поспоришь. Везде, куда нас заносила работа джедаев, за тобой оставался след из разбитых женских и мужских сердец, страстно желавших твоего внимания.

А ещё я знаю, что тоже не в силах устоять перед твоим обаянием, утончённостью и красотой. 

Я часто спрашиваю себя, как ты отреагируешь, если я вдруг признаюсь в бессмертных чувствах к тебе?  
Ты покраснеешь и смутишься?  
Выбежишь из комнаты, будучи не в силах смотреть на меня?  
Или обратишься к Совету, требуя нового учителя?

Безусловно, мне известно, что ты никогда не полюбишь меня так, как люблю тебя я. Я никогда не узнаю, каково быть тем, кому отдано твоё сердце. Никогда не увижу, как в твоих прекрасных глазах вспыхивает неугасимая страсть и похоть по отношению ко мне. Никогда не услышу, как твой голос прошепчет мне те самые, роковые слова: «Я люблю тебя». Не смогу поцеловать твои сладкие губы, никогда, пусть даже дыхание покинет моё тело. А мои ладони никогда не пройдутся по твоей мускулистой груди, лаская нежные соски.

Ты думаешь, я долгие часы проводил в медитации, однако на самом деле я лишь представлял, что хочу с тобой сделать. Воображал, как ты в наслаждении выкрикиваешь моё имя, когда я вновь и вновь подвожу тебя к пику.

Я никогда не смогу обладать твоим телом и душой. Ты никогда не станешь моим, а я – твоим. По крайней мере, не так, как я этого хочу. В конце концов, зачем я нужен молодому мужчине вроде тебя, если ты можешь заполучить любого? 

У тебя добрая душа, и я знаю, ты простишь старику его фантазии. Однако я всё равно надеюсь, что когда мы встанем на краю вечности, ты всегда будешь рядом со мной.


End file.
